Alura's Diary
by tapdansinpenguin
Summary: diary of a girl who becomes a part of a coven strong enough to go against the Volturri, even without the help of the Cullens. Before you decide that it's boring, read part of the third chapter because that's when the back stories mostly finish
1. My Life

Dear Diary,

So, as you've noticed, I've decided to start a diary. Just to get acquainted with you, my name is Alura, Ali for short, I'm fifteen years old, and I live with my grandparents. "Why?" you ask. Long story short my parents and sister, Sara, died in a plane crash coming home from Italy when I was two years old.

My grandparents are all right, I guess. They're not too old…. Unfortunately. They are a bit bossy and uptight, especially grandma. _All _she talks about is how my generation is incompetent and is unable to carry a conversation but honestly it's a little difficult trying to carry a conversation with an old lady to _tries_ to be my mom. Oh, and the worst part is she can't seem to understand the fact that I like to be called Ali, not Alura.

Anyhow, back to me. I attend some mediocre private high school in New York. I have freshman friends but it's no secret that I don't really get along with them. It's the sophomores I love. They always make me laugh and they're all amazing people. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do senior year but I should be able to figure something out.

I honestly can't tell you whom I like most out of all of my friends. There's May, Emalina, Laurie, Jes, Carlos, Matt, Melissa, Sharie, Chris, Sam, Kat, and a bunch more.

May has a personality kind of like my own in the fact that she's super opinionated but she respects and takes in other ideas. She likes to listen to metal and go on FML just to laugh. She has brownish- red hair and I love her.

Emalina is tall and blonde, but not the annoyingly perfect tall blonde type. She's had her license for a few months but doesn't mind illegally driving people places.

Laurie is hilarious. She has brown wavy hair and she just got out of her cast. She LOVES telling us animal facts. She actually gave up telling animal facts for lent, but now she's back to telling them. The most recent one has something to do with pink dolphins from the Amazon like to masturbate. She is also adorable when she drinks juice.

Jes is one of my newer friends, but I still love her. She's short and blonde and has glasses. She's also dating Chris, who today gave her water- proof shoelaces for their three month. We have way to many inside jokes so I'm not even going to get into them.

Carlos is like best friend/ brother status. He's gotten our group to say oh my stars instead of oh my God, which if you think about it is a pretty healthy practice.

Melissa is just adorable. Nuff said.

Sharie is like a sister to me. She's short and has curly, red hair. I can talk to her about almost anything without her judging me and I just love her to death.

Chris, as I said before, is dating Jes and they are adorable. He's like a big brother to me because he likes to startle me and such but if any guy made fun of me, he'd kick his ass. Also, he wears this red sweater every day so when I see a tall blonde guy wearing a red sweater, I think it's him. Also when he doesn't wear the sweater I don't recognize him.

Sam is hilarious, and gorgeous. Nuff said.

Kat is also hilarious. She's the school dean's daughter so I don't get dress coded as much as other girls do. Kat is tall and has brown hair and is adorable but gorgeous at the same time.

And now to the subject of Matt Smith. For starters, he's hilarious. He's the most random kid I've ever met and he always makes me laugh. He's tall and has green eyes, which by the way is my favorite eye color, and he has brown hair. The problem is that I can't tell if he likes me or not. It's actually rather frustrating. One day he'll totally be talking to me and stuff, and then the next, he won't say a word, and then the very next, we'll have a free period together and he'll _totally_ be flirting me. And then the weekend will pass as if nothing happened. Then that next Wednesday he'll be all flirty again. It's rather frustrating.

Well, diary, I'll hopefully be getting back to you soon.

Sincerely,

Ali 3


	2. To My Surprise

Dear Diary,

Ok. Something crazy just happened and I need to make a decision.

My sister that died, Sara, isn't technically dead. She's a vampire. She told me about how when she went to Italy, she went to a place called Volterra and the last thing she remembers of her human life was seeing our parents die and being saved because she "smelled different". Apparently the vampires, or Volturri, were feeding and they smelled something different on her and turned her into a vampire.

After turning into a vampire, she found her mate, Alec, who originally smelled her power. Through training and battle, the Volturri realized that my sister could turn invisible and conceal her scent.

She told me about the members of the Volturri and about all of their powers, including the one who can make bonds so that the members of the Volturri stay. Before I could ask how she got away, she mentioned a vampire named Elisa who could break those bonds. She had stayed with the Volturri for thirteen years before escaping and finding me.

She asked if I wanted to be a vampire and I couldn't even speak until I could take in what I was seeing. Sara had the same light brown, curly hair just above her shoulders and the same smile and that's what I held onto as I took in her bright red eyes and porcelain skin. I told her that I had to think about changing.

I'll right back right when I make the decision.

Sincerely,

Ali 3


	3. My New Life

Dear Diary,

So, I thought long and hard about my decision. I thought about my friends that I would miss. I thought about my grandparents. I thought about Matt. I would miss his friendly smile and bright green eyes, but I came to the conclusion and realized that I'll make new friends, and I'll find an even more perfect guy.

I'm going to be a vampire. I told this to Sara and she spent the whole night lecturing me on the rules of being a vampire. She also told me of her coven. She mentioned that the coven was vegetarian, which means they only drink from animals. She was the leader and in it were Azura, Cierra and Tami. She told me that she found Azura in some army near Washington and she found Cierra and Tami (twins) in another army in the south.

After the long speech that lasted all night, Sara changed me. The fire- like pain started in my neck and slowly spread throughout all my veins. Once my entire body was engulfed in the hellish flame, my brain felt like it was going to pop. All of my memory almost vanished to make room. My skull was of an empty room. After what seemed an eternity, the pain slowly but surely subsided. I awoke.

I sat up and realized the little orbiting systems of dust in the air and the bright light. I also noticed that I was feeling warm and as I looked at my hand, it was faintly glowing in the light of the light bulb overhead. I then looked forward to see four faces on me.

The first was Sara, who was cautiously, yet lovingly looking at me. The next was the face of a blonde, fearsome, pale girl. I could sense her low tolerance. She had golden eyes that cut like blades into my throat.

I then focused my attention to the next two who were the twins. The first had shoulder length, straight, black hair and thick eyebrows. Her eyes were a milkier gold, which didn't scare me as much. The second of the twins had straight, black hair like the first, but her hair came down to her waist.

After coming out of the haze, all I noticed was my burning throat. I seized my neck and in the same second, Sara was next to me. "You're thirsty" was all the said. She told me to go out hunting with her and we'd do introductions later.

I cautiously looked at the dead faces in front of me as I stood up. One of the twins smiled. Another hissed. I looked up at my sister and she motioned me towards the door.

I hadn't even wondered where we were until now. She told me we were in Australia. She also said that the coven has homes in almost every continent for easy travel. The door opened into a giant green forest. She told me that there were no humans in this area at all so I could just go and hunt. She could sense that I had no idea what to do and told me to just follow my instincts. I had no idea what that meant but I just decided to start running.

Sara had mentioned to me that vampires run fast, but that was an understatement of the century. I ran with so much speed that everything blurred past my face, until a sweet, savory scent crossed my nose. My brain no longer worked as my body ran towards the scent. As I neared the treat, I crouched down, so I wouldn't scare it away. I inched closer and closer and found the scent's owner. It was an average sized tiger and before it could even sense something watching it, I pounced and engulfed the savory blood, starting at the jugular. I had been satisfied.

I decided to run back to my sister and as I was running, there was an opening in the trees that cast a light downward. I ran through it. I paused. I went back towards the light. I stood underneath the opening and every cell in my body reflected the light outward. It was fantastic! All I did for like five minutes was jump around in the sunlight. Realizing how incredibly nerdish I was being, I ran back to my sister.

Alright diary, I'll write back soon and let you know what happened when I got home.

Sincerely,

Ali 3


	4. Introductions

Dear Diary,

So, where I last left off was when I had been turned into a vampire. Since then I've met the rest of the coven and learned more about the histories of not only our coven, but also the histories of other powerful covens.

For starters, I met the coven. We were all seated in the Australian home and the fire was still in my throat, but I controlled it. I then caught the eyes of the blonde one.

"My name is Azura," she began, "and I've been a vampire for over twenty years. I was created at the age of twenty- one to be in an army in the south. By the way, vampire armies in the south are more than common. Anyway, I knew that the leaders were planning on destroying me - even though I was powerful for a non- newborn—and I needed to escape. This took place about eight years ago. Basically I left the army and ran into your sister and we've been friends ever since."

"And your power…" Sara interrupted.

"Oh yes," Az remembered, "I'm able to control the weather. It comes in handy when I just shoot a lightening bolt at another vampire and they just burst into flames." She said with a malicious grin.

"Nice to meet you." I said, not sure if I wanted to be friends with her. As I said that, one of the black haired twins stared talking.

"I'm Cierra," she began, "and this is my twin Tami. I have short hair and she has long hair if you need something to remember which is which. Anyway, my sister and me were created for an army, like Az, in Seattle. We were eighteen years old and we've been vampires for only around five years. Our creator lied to us the whole way until your sister pulled us out and told us the truth. She wanted revenge on a coven and every single army member died in battle. I am able to drain any vampire's power,"

"And I can increase their powers. You see, if a vampire in overwhelmed with power, he won't know what to do with himself, making him go insane for the time that my power is on him." Said Tami.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," I began to choke out, "I feel so new to this word."

"Well you are fairly new, Ali." Said Sara. "We have a bunch to tell you… I guess we should talk about rules now," she began, "we – under no circumstances — are allowed to reveal ourselves to humans. Our coven hunts animals so we won't have to be too careful. Oh and by the way we live in Antarctica, so there won't be too much temptation over there. As you've discovered, we vampires sparkle in the sunlight, so if you choose to go to a human – populated place it must be at night or on a cloudy day… or you can just take Az and she can give you some cloud coverage. And that's pretty much everything you need to know by us telling you. Anything else you need to know, it'll either be instinctive or learned through experience."

"Wow," I began, shocked, "that's an overwhelmingly short list of rules…"

"Yeah," Sara started, "well, the only thing is to keep our existence from humans."

"And why is that? Who enforces these rules?" I asked.

Alright, so this explanation took awhile, so I'll write about it all soon, but for now I have to hunt.

Sincerely,

Ali


	5. Training

Dear Diary,

First, I'd like to apologize for not writing for a while. Since the last time I wrote, I've been told of all the rules and of all the powerful clans in the vampire world. I was introduced to an amazing home in Antarctica. To enter, there was a huge underground cave, twisting and turning so that no one could find us easily, and opening to behold a giant cave. It was all made of ice but every room was meticulously decorated as if it were a mansion. The color scheme for my room was black and red. I had a comfy bed (even though I won't be sleeping), a TV that almost completely covered a wall, a fully stocked closet and art covering most of the walls.

I also figured out my power- I have mind control! Right now I can barely do anything. The way we found out is when the family and me were having a conversation and I wanted Sara to say something so much that I willed her to say it. After leaving our state of confusion, we then realized that it was I. All I could really do was change simple wording or lift someone's arm for about a second.

After they realized my power, it was all training from there.

They sat in a circle on the frigid ice, surrounding me on all sides.

"Now Ali, I need you to focus your power on me, try to pinpoint my energy, then try to get inside my mind." Sara ordered. Out of the entire oven, Sara had the easiest time training me; I was her little sister. It calmed me down when she called me Ali. This world was still new to me, I had to learn how to control myself, and my power, while still excepting that my sister, who I had been told died in a car accident in Italy, along with My parents, had been alive, or at least alive as a vampire.

" Um… ok I'll try" I spoke timidly. With that Sara smiled, and she was invisible before anyone knew what happened. She was extremely fond of her power, being able to turn invisible. Her power was the strongest and most useful out of the coven, probably followed by Sierra, who could drain the power of another vampire, or me, who could control minds. Az, who could control the weather, and Tami, who could give power (even too much so that the one being influenced by her power would go crazy) were less of a threat, because of their powers being less intricate, and their personalities being kinder.

She circled me and the rest of the coven, them unaware of her location due to her invisibility and light-footedness. I closed my eyes, trying to hear a sound to locate her, but it wasn't working.

I finally opened my eyes and exclaimed "Oh Sara, I can't do it! I can't see you or hear you, how am I supposed to focus on you?"

"Well maybe you should try a little harder" Sierra hissed from across the circle, standing up, her face cold as ice. Sara reappeared in front of her, returning her glare with one of her own.

"Cut her some slack Sierra, she's new at this" She whispered to her coldly.

"I… I'm sorry sis" I said raising my head and looked at her. She glided over to me and grabbed my face in her hands cooing "It is ok baby girl, I just wanted you to try, no one else in the coven can use their power on me when I'm invisible either. Come here" She grabbed me in a strong embrace when an icy blow interrupted us. I turned around to see Sierra standing with a snowball in hand, throwing it right at my face. My hand instinctively went up to block it, the ball shattering on my marble skin.

"Hey! What was that about?" Sara yelled, angry at her random action.

"As if she is ever going to learn how to defend herself in this world when you baby her like that!" she yelled back, throwing another snowball at her. She dogged the ball and scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball.

"She will learn in time!" She growled back, throwing the snowball strait at her face. It exploded against her stone skin, and she lowered into a crouch, growling at her. Hearing this Tami, her twin sister, rose from the ice and glared at her sister.

"Sierra stop being so childish! This is stupid!" she yelled, throwing a snowball in her direction. Sierra flipped back, dogging the frozen projectile, and landed back in her crouch, her teeth bared at her sister, now standing behind Sara.

"Ooh, let me in on some of this action" said Az slightly, appearing behind Sierra, and with that, the ice started to fly. Sara turned invisible, and grabbed some ice, trying to form and through a snowball before they could see it. Tami was forming snowballs, throwing them at lightning speeds. Az then fell to the ground, twitching, her fingers digging into the permafrost beneath her. I turned to see Tami with a smirk on her face, she was giving Az too much of her own power. Clouds then started to form overhead, darkness fell over the tundra, and thunder started to roar. Lighting fell down from the sky, hitting blindly, due to the fact Az could not control it. It hit the frozen earth, and then went strait to Az and Sierra. Sierra was able to doge the falling lightning, while Az lay helpless on the floor, being electrocuted over and over. Tami then let out a quiet laugh, which was interrupted by a snowball to the face from Sierra.

"Who's laughing now huh sis?" Sierra mocked at her sister. She laughed to herself, while her sister whipped the ice from her pale face, but a snowball that knocked Sierra from where she stood interrupting the laugh. I stood beside Sara, my smile wide as I watched Sierra fly backward.

"You little!" Sierra growled loudly as she landed in a fighting crouch. She then sprinted toward where I stood, but Sara flew in front of her before she could even come close to me. Our bodies rammed together, the sound louder than the lightning. Sara flipped back, landing in a crouch, ready to fight. Sierra then gained a smirk.

"Now you can't hide," she said mockingly.

"Like I need to use my power to beat you down, ha!" Sara said with a smile. She growled and hurled herself at her, her body flying through the air gracefully. Sara met her in mid air, grabbing her arm and throwing her body down to the rock hard earth. The ground cracked beneath her and she rose, her teeth bared. Sara fell onto her, hands at her neck, pinning her down with my body. She then flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, only to be met by a kick to the stomach. Sierra flying into the air once again, Sara stood up and waited for her to come back down to the earth. As she plummeted back to the ground, she grabbed her by the neck right before her feet could touch the ground. "Now Sierra, you know I love you, and I do not want to have too loose you, so you have to get used to Ali", Sara said firmly, " she is your sister too now, we are all sisters." She put her on her feet and she grabbed her neck, rubbing it softly.

"Sorry girl", she laughed, "I didn't mean to hurt you… well, not a lot." She then smiled back at her, while Tami, Az, and I joined them.

"I'm sorry Sara, I know she is going to be my new sister. I just wanted to scare her a little; her power is pretty powerful, almost as powerful as mine. She just needed to know her place." Sierra said with a heartfelt smile.

"Really! All of that just to prove your self more powerful? Oh gosh Sierra" Tami said, ashamed of her smirking sister.

" Do not worry Sierra", I spoke sweetly, "I know you're my sister's right hand girl, I am not going to take your place, I am not much of a fighter as you have seen." Sierra smiled at me and ruffled my silky brown hair,

" Thanks little buddy."

"Well now that we just wasted a perfectly good fight", Az said annoyed, "We should probably get back to the house."

"Ok", Sara wined, "Race you all back home!" With that, we all sprinted back home. The coven was happy, together, and we avoided having to completely break someone once gain, which in my book was a pretty good day.

That basically happened every day with us. They tried to train me and I failed their expectations. Even though in their eyes I wasn't improving, I could feel myself being able to control a person for longer periods of time. In my mind, every training session was a success.

Well, not much excitement happened after that so I'm going to end this entry.

Sincerely,

Ali

**P.S. Part of this was written by a friend (who is actually the inspiration for Sara), I just fit it into the context of the story.**


	6. First Encounter

Dear Diary,

So, since we live in Antarctica not much has happened. It's been like five months since I last wrote. Since then, I've pretty much mastered my power. I've realized that to take control of one's mind, you need to get inside the mind, so in addition to mind control, I can also slightly read minds. It's not enough to really see what someone's thinking or planning on doing, but it's enough to effectively control the mind.

Today was actually different from the norm… Like way different. Sara, Tami, Sierra, Az and I were just sitting there, minding our own business when we heard a strange noise. It sounded like an animal but since we've been here, we've never heard this call before. I looked around at our coven with fear in my thoughts and for some reason they seemed to have the same thoughts even though our kind is almost indestructible; it was almost like instinctive fear. We finally got up the courage leave our glacial home and go outside to explore as a group, when suddenly an awful smell hit me like a wrecking ball. I looked to the others and they smelled it too. We gagged back the horrendous stench to find a man with no shirt just standing there. He just… stood there… he didn't even look the slightest bit cold even though he was in Antarctica, with no shirt on. We honestly had no clue to what was going on, but as he walked toward us, the stench became worse and worse; it was then that we knew that he was no ordinary human.

Az finally called out, "Hey buddy... ever heard of a shirt… or deodorant?" We all looked at her with fear in our eyes not knowing what was going to happen next.

He then came closer to a normal talking distance and replied, "Well sweetie you don't exactly smell like a field of dandelions yourself either." And at that Az lost control.

Suddenly violent tornadoes surrounded us.

"Az, Az stop now," said Sara calmly.

She did nothing.

"Azura, stop it now!"

She still did nothing.

I tried to use my power to control thoughts on her, but in order to control the brain, you need to get inside the brain and it was nearly impossible since Tami was already draining her power and thoughts. Now the tornadoes were just little winds. By the time Az calmed down the man was gone, a pack of five huge wolves in his place. Now we really had no idea what was going on. We had never seen these creatures before… but we knew that one of them was the man because of the eyes and the stench. We all turned to Sara because she usually knows what's going on in situations like these.

"Werewolves," she whispered, "the only thing besides another vampire that can kill a vampire. I have no idea why they're here though. But we have to fight."

Luckily the fight evened out: five and five. Before I could think, Sara was nowhere to be seen while her unseen force obviously attacked the leader of the pack. The one being attacked by the invisible force of our leader had no idea what had hit him. He tried pawing at the air without luck because Sara concealed her scent as well. He had much trouble trying to keep himself standing up.

One was lying down like he was paralyzed because of the draining force of Sierra and another howled and uncontrollably ran in circles because of the giving force of Tami.

Az threw ice at her opponent with the forces of her weather- bending mind (which was of course the man that told her she smells). Ice crystals flew through the air, as the scared wolf feverishly dodged them as he inched closer and closer. His struggles did not do him any justice however, for Az was gushing powerful winds at the wolf and he could not move any closer.

There was one more. My opponent. I tried to focus in on his thoughts as I changed the thought "attack the girl" to "attack the wolf." Suddenly he sunk his teeth into his brother, which Sierra was trying to drain. She looked at me with relief because apparently that particular wolf resisted well. Now Sierra focused on Tami's opponent. The combination of being to consumed by his power and the drainage of his thoughts made him howl in agony and he phased back to human form in confusion.

Two down, three to go. Tami tried to help Az, but of course she wanted to take him down herself. Sara was now going between visible and invisible. This has never happened before. She worked too hard for too long. Tami gave her more power and instantly after that boost Sara began to be consistent once again. Sierra and I were trying to control and drain Sara's opponent and it worked. The wolf phased back into his human form as Sara became visible once again.

By then the other man from before was back in human form and panting from the fight that he had with Azura. Tami's original opponent horribly bled while mine was out of my spell and profusely apologizing for sinking his teeth into his best friend's jugular. The leader explained that their kind heal quickly so really there was no harm done. It was a fairly easy fight, now that I'm finally able to control my power.

"We didn't mean any harm," explained the leader, "we just came to warn you about some scientists that just moved here for some experiment. We came to tell you that if anything happens to those men, it's your blood that'll be spilled in the end. I hope to not see you soon." And they left.

"Did they just threaten us?" asked Az in disgust. At that, the pack had retreated and we made our way back to our underground ice home. It was a pretty crazy day so I'll try to write soon.

Sincerely,

Ali


End file.
